Rematch - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve gets his rematch.


_Sammy and Ilna you make me smile every single day. Thank you for that, it means more than you know. La Famiglia._

 _#REALMcRollers your love and support make us all smile. As requested, the rematch. Thank you all!_

* * *

 **Rematch**

Steve carried two waters as he walked in from the yard with Cammie trailing behind. Catherine looked up from the TV with a smile and bent to nuzzle the dog, who returned her kiss and sat contentedly on the rug.

"You're just in time to join me." She patted the seat next to her as Steve approached, and waited with a tiny smile for him to recognize the show.

"Oh God, is that the fairy tale show again?"

"It is." Catherine full-on grinned at him. "Come watch with me; but you gotta be quiet, because last time you made so many comments, I had to rewatch," she teased. "Unless you have something else to do?"

"Nothing I'd rather do." Steve sat with an answering grin. "I'd watch pretty much anything as long as you're sitting there looking like that." She was wearing sleep shorts and a tank; her slightly damp hair was down around her shoulders. "Even a bunch of people in period costumes running around the woods." He slid an arm behind her, and she snuggled against him.

"Aww. Thanks." That earned him a kiss, but when he moved to deepen it, she pulled back and patted his chest. "Oh, oh, later. Here we go." She raised the volume.

Steve sighed and gestured at the screen. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"Snow White. Shhh."

"With a bow and arrow? That's a pretty kick ass version of ..."

"Steve, shhhhh." She squeezed his leg gently.

"Just saying, I was wondering why you like this show, because you're not a usually a fairy tale kind a girl, but if Snow White can take on an army of guards ..."

"They're not like usual fairy tales. That's what I tried to tell you last time, but you were asking a million questions and commenting on everything." She grinned at him.

Steve pointed at the screen. "That guy I remember. Captain Hook, right?"

"What gave him away, the huge _hook_?" She giggled and poked his stomach.

"Don't be a smart ass, Rollins. Gotta say, I don't get what you see in ..."

She lowered the volume and turned to face him. "Okay, during this commercial I'm going to explain one more time. He used to be a villain and now he's a hero. _And_ ..." She leaned in and whispered, "he looks like _that_."

Steve snorted. "He's a _pirate,_ Catherine, pirates are criminals. _You_ , of all people, have a … a _crush_ on a criminal?"

"The TV version of a - never been real - _fairytale_ pirate who happens to be very cute."

"I thought you liked the British guy. Ichabod Crane on that other show."

"I do. He's adorable."

He shook his head. "Wow, okay."

"Okay? You're not gonna point out everything you hate about him?" Catherine couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I talk?" he teased with a smirk and waved at the TV.

"It's still a commercial, so do tell," she teased right back, while shifting closer to him.

"Great, I'll start with the hair. You," he tapped her nose, "hate long hair."

"He's a historical character, he gets a pass on the hair."

"Whatever, at least he's a patriot. And a soldier. Captain Hook," he pointed at the screen, "who is wearing eye makeup, by the way, is a criminal."

Catherine gave him a sidelong glance and hit unmute since the commercial ended. "He's got a really big … _ship_." She reached for her water bottle on the end table and took a sip to hide her smile.

Without missing a beat, Steve retorted, "You've been on bigger," with a sly grin.

Catherine's bark of laughter nearly caused her to spit out the water.

When he added, "I meant the Enterprise," his attempt at an innocent shrug was challenged by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

She gently elbowed his ribs. "Of course you did."

When her phone dinged a text she read it and responded with a grin.

He leaned close and whispered, "If that's the illustrious captain, tell him you're taken," and lingered to kiss her cheek, then her ear.

"It's Carrie. We watch together when we can."

"Cath?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were on the screen.

"You're not watching together. She's home."

"We watch and text."

"I …" he stopped and pulled back to look at her. "Really?"

"Really. And we text about Ichabod, too."

"Who was a meek, gangly guy in the original story."

"And now he's a soldier. And a patriot, as you pointed out."

"In desperate need of a haircut. And some new clothes, cause fighting bad guys ..."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a good show."

"Hmmmpf, so you say. But he'd fight better in a pair of cargoes and a t-shirt." Steve gestured to his standard attire. "I think you just like that he calls his girlfriend Lieutenant." He smirked.

"I'll concede the battle dress, but you saw exactly ten minutes of one episode. And that's not his girlfriend." At his raised eyebrows, she squeezed his knee and added, "Bedsides, the female leads are awesome. Good role models for young women, too. Tough and smart."

Catherine chuckled at his expression and admitted, "And he does sound very cute when he says _'Leftanant'_ in the English accent." She hummed as Steve pushed her hair aside to nuzzle her neck. "Listen, there's ten minutes left to this episode and you will not distract me, Commander." She grinned even as she tilted her head so he could continue the path he was kissing along her jaw. "You can pick the next show, promise."

She involuntarily slid a hand into his hair when he said, "Mmmm" against her skin as he kissed the hollow of her throat.

Steve raised his head. "How about I let you watch the rest of Captain Hook in his eye makeup and very-impractical-for-swordplay coat ... not to mention he's using more hair products than Danny." He'd stopped his ministrations on her neck, but his fingers played along the waistband at the back of her shorts. "And I get my rematch when it's over, because for that, I want your full attention."

Catherine's eyes lit, and she stole a look at his face. "Oh, I don't know if I'm interested in beating you at a video game tonight, any other ideas ...?" She let the sentence hang as the TV screen filled with action. She knew exactly what he'd meant but she couldn't resist teasing him.

The teasing went both ways. Steve simply grinned and didn't say another word, but his hand slipped under her waistband to trace little circles at the base of her spine.

Ten minutes later, Catherine switched off the TV and said, "Thank you," as she waved at the screen. "Now, about that rematch..." She toyed with the button on his cargoes.

"I identified the flaw in my strategy." Steve kissed her and stood, offering a hand. When she took it, he tugged her up and into his arms, carrying her toward the stairs.

"Oh, really? And the sofa's fine."

"Really. And we need to be in bed, because level playing ground. I gotta win in the same place." Steve kissed her again before he took the steps while she brushed her lips over a sensitive spot under his ear.

Once upstairs, Catherine purred, "Come show me your new strategy..." from her place on their bed as she watched him shed his clothes before crawling up next to her. He was nibbling on her neck as she asked, "What was your flaw?"

At her head tilt, he continued, "Having you try to be quiet first ..." He ran his eyes over her body. "You're overdressed for this competition," he observed and began to remedy that situation.

His expression and explanation were absolutely serious. Coupled with his hungry gaze and fingers tracing over her skin, it made her smile as Steve revealed that he'd actually analyzed why he'd lost last time.

It was so quintessentially Steve, that Catherine didn't bat an eye at him evaluating a sensual little game that wasn't supposed to be a competition. Of course it had turned into one because they were, well, _them_. She smiled. It had made it that much more fun, and besting Steve at anything always resulted in a request for a rematch. She thought again how his competitive streak had worked in her favor.

"That's it? You think you lost because you went first?" She buried her hands in his hair as he kissed her while tossing her tank top towards the foot of their bed.

"Mmmhmm. Because I can't touch ... " he sucked in a breath when she tugged his earlobe gently between her lips... "ummm, touch you for that long and watch you react ... and _then_ have you take your turn with me ..." He shook his head before continuing, "No way I could've stayed quiet long enough without more time to mentally prepare. This time you go first. And I don't plan on losing this time, Lieutenant." His eyes met hers and she saw such love, even in the playfulness, that she smiled into their next kiss.

"I'd say I can't believe you put that much thought into it, but I know you too well." She chuckled and reached over to the night table for his phone to set the timer. "I'm still gonna beat you."

Catherine patted his thigh, and he obliged her request by lifting his hips. Steve's smile was wickedly sensual when he murmured, "Not this time; and I still have my prize picked out." As she drew his boxers down and they joined the rest of his discarded clothes he added, "Breakfast for dinner. In bed."

"We'll see about who's getting a prize. And like I said downstairs, _shhhhhh_." She held a finger to his lips and let it linger before gently pushing him to recline against the pillows. When Catherine straddled his thighs but kneeled up to avoid contact, she saw his tongue dart out to trace where her fingertip had been. Her voice was a seductive whisper when she confirmed, "Clock starts when I touch you."

Catherine could see Steve's determination not to utter a sound when they locked eyes. He nodded, and she smiled when, as she leaned forward, she saw the beautiful hazel orbs drift closed as he murmured, "Game on, Rollins."

* * *

As soon as Catherine was able to move, she lifted her eyes to Steve's. She shook her head at how his familiar look of completely relaxed satisfaction was accompanied by a euphoric look of triumph.

He left her phone on the night table but held his up with a smirk. "I beat you by a full fifteen seconds." His smile was ear to ear. "And I gotta say that was ..." He held a finger under her chin and kissed her softly. "Wow. Mmmm, and my strategy secured a successful operation."

Catherine's breathing had yet to return to normal. She placed a kiss on his chest, working her way to his lips between each word. "You ... are ... something ... else. And it _was_ amazing." She stretched and practically purred, "but to quote you, 'gloating is unbecoming.' " Her smile was Cheshire Cat like. "Trying to be that quiet adds a whole different element, doesn't it? I mean I wouldn't do it all the time -"

Steve's, "You _couldn't_ ," earned him a playful smack on the butt, and he chuckled. "Hey! You know I love your ... _vocalness_ , I'm just pointing out the truth." He tapped her nose with his. "But you're right, trying to keep quiet makes you pay attention to everything else differently." He pushed her damp hair off her face. "And now for my prize ..."

"Let's hear it, Commander." She nipped at his lips.

"Pancakes."

"That's _it?_ "

"Naked."

"I repeat, that's it? I got my ketchupy eggs in bed, naked was kinda a given."

"No, not eating 'em naked, cause that _is_ a given." His eyes roamed her body, and the corner of his mouth rose up in a grin. "Will you _make_ 'em naked? Not the actual stovetop part, just the rest. I'll even help."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Oh my, how long has _that_ little fantasy been in there?" She touched his forehead.

"I remembered imagining you in the chef's hat and nothing else when you were going for that cooking lesson last year."

She shook her head at his recalling that moment and incorporating it into his 'prize' breakfast. "Sounds like fun." She ran a finger slowly down from his chest until his breath caught, and she smiled. "Especially if you'll help. But you gotta be naked too."

"You'll do it?" His eyes sparkled.

She knew her having fun with it was part of the fantasy. If she wasn't 100% on board and enjoying it, too, it wouldn't hold any excitement for Steve. He'd suggest something else just as she would if the situation were reversed.

"Totally. Ohhh and syrup can be fun ..." Her delight had Steve lunging in for a passionate kiss.

"You're amazing, Rollins."

"You're pretty damn amazing yourself, McGarrett." She intertwined their legs and returned the kiss.

"Even though I'm not a swashbuckling, one handed pirate or a resurrected patriot?" His beautiful smile and easy teasing made her heart swell with love.

"Even though." Her voice dropped lower as she added, "you're so, so much better. Besides, their girlfriends would be so jealous of the McGarrett rule."

Steve laughed softly and slid a hand down her spine to her butt. "Speaking of which ..." Squeezing her hip gently, he shifted her to her back. "You can make as much noise as you want, sound restrictions have been lifted from the sector." He began to trail kisses across her collarbone. "Permission to even the score, Lieutenant?"

Catherine looked into eyes that were gazing back with a teasing glint. She leaned in and kissed him, moaning softly as his hands continued to wander over her skin. "Permission grant ... _mmm,_ granted."

* * *

 _End. Thanks for reading._

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to_ _ **say hi, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_ _  
In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
